Soulmate-YuSol
by Coffey Milk
Summary: Hansol-Yuta Soulmate!AU


Hansol/Yuta

•

•

•

•

Soulmate

Cklek.

"Tadaima."

Yuta menghela napas, ia melepas sepatunya begitu saja dan berlari dengan semangat untuk melemparkan diri ke atas kasur. Demi apapun, Yuta terlalu lelah. Kasur adalah obat terbaik yang ia butuhkan sekarang juga. Empuknya bantal ia peluk erat-erat dan menghirup harum pewangi dari sarung bantal yang baru ia ganti kemarin.

Ah, nyamannya.

Yuta memjamkan mata, ia terjatuh dalam tidur lelapnya. Dalam tidurnya, Yuta bermimpi. Ia berada dalam kenyamanan yang rasa nyamannya melebihi nyamannya kasur. Seseuatu seolah melingkupi dan mendekapnya. Yuta bersumpah, itu adalah rasa ternyaman yang pernah ia rasakan.

Bahkan, saat ia terbangun, pun, rasa itu tetap tak hilang.

.

.

.

"Bungamu masih setengah ya?" tanya Taeyong padanya.

Yuta menoleh sambil memegangi antara perpotongan leher dan bahunya. Dibalik tangannya itu terdapat sebuah tanda berbentuk setengah bunga. Biasanya, bagian itu, Yuta akan menutupinya dengan kerah bajunya yang selalu tinggi.

Yuta tertawa kecil, "Belum bertemu." jawabnya.

"Kau tidak berniat mencarinya?" tanya Taeyong.

Yuta terdiam sejenak, berpikir, "Aku rasa tidak, mungkin saja soulmate-ku ada di Jepang mengingat aku orang Jepang. Tidak mungkin aku pulang ke Jepang hanya untuk mencari soulmate-ku?"

Taeyong tersenyum jenaka, "Tapi kan, tidak pasti juga soulmate-mu ada di Jepang? Mungkin saja ada di Korea ini, mungkin saja ada di belahan dunia yang lain. Bagaimana?"

Yuta bungkam. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya keatas meja dengan menghela napas.

"Ah, sudahlah. Tidak usah membicarakan soulmate. Nanti juga bertemu." ucap Yuta.

"Bagaimana kalau tidak bertemu dan ternyata soulmate-mu sudah mati?"

Yuta mendelik dan mengangkat kepalanya, "Heh! Bicara sembarangan!"

Taeyong tertawa. Yuta kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya pada meja, menghela napas lebih panjang. Keduanya kemudian terdiam, Taeyong kembali pada game di ponselnya dan Yuta melamun.

Soulmate... Ya?

Jujur saja, Yuta jarang memikirkannya. Ia jarang memikirkan seperti apa soulmate-nya nanti. Apakah seorang pria atau wanita. Apakah berwajah rupawan atau tidak. Apakah pintar atau tidak. Apakah kaya atau tidak. Apakah soulmate-nya mencari-carinya atau tidak.

Tapi, karena Taeyong tiba-tiba membawa topik itu, ia mau tidak mau kepikiran.

Dulu saat SMA, satu persatu teman-temannya mulai menemukan soulmate mereka. Ia jadi sering tersisihkan dan menyendiri tanpa mau repot-repot mencari soulmate-nya sendiri agar ia tak kesepian. Yuta adalah pemuda super pemalas saat itu.

Ia memutuskan untuk berkuliah di Korea, menjalani hidupnya dengan santai dan sendiri. Lalu bertemu dengan Taeyong dan teman-teman lainnya yang tak mungkin ia sebut satu persatu. Setengah dari mereka sudah memiliki soulmate. Contohnya saja, Taeyong.

Pernah suatu hari, Yuta tak sengaja melihat tanda soulmate Taeyong yang berbentuk bunga chrysanthemum di atas dada kanannya.

Tanda itu utuh dan penuh, terlihat sangat indah.

Yuta meraba perpotongan antara leher dan bahunya, meraba tanda soulmate miliknya yang berbentuk setengah bunga aster. Yuta jadi kepikiran, bagaimana jika ia bertemu soulmate-nya? Apakah tanda itu akan utuh? Apakah tanda itu akan mekar dengan indah?

"Hey, Yuta. Jangan melamun!"

Yuta tersentak dan menatap Taeyong. Kembali terpikirkan olehnya gagasan bertemu dengan sang soulmate.

"Hey, Taeyong." panggilnya.

"Apa?"

"Waktu itu... Bagaimana dirimu saat bertemu dengan Jaehyun? Soulmate-mu?"

Taeyong menghentikan permainannya dan menatap Yuta dengan rona merah di pipi. Yuta mengernyit heran.

"Ah, itu memalukan sekali."

Yuta jadi tertarik, "Apa? Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

Taeyong menatapnya sebentar lalu membuang muka, "Tidak usah diceritakan ah."

Yuta menyeringai, "Ayo ceritakan ayo ceritakan. Atau aku tanya pada Jaehyun saja?"

Taeyong menatapnya sebal, "Jadi... Waktu itu sedang festival... Aku dan band-ku menaiki panggung untuk menampilkan lagu... Nah, Jaehyun salah satu yang menontonnya..."

"Woah.."

"Kau tahu kan apa yang akan kita alami jika kita bertemu soulmate kita?" tanya Taeyong.

"Hah? Memangnya apa yang akan kita alami?" tanya Yuta tak paham.

Taeyong membulatkan matanya, "Kau tidak tahu?"

Yuta menggeleng.

Taeyong tersenyum puas, "Akan aku lanjutkan jika kau tahu apa yang akan kau alami jika bertemu pertama kali dengan soulmate-mu!"

Yuta cemberut, ia lalu bertanya pada seseorang yang lewat. Namun, Taeyong mengancam orang tersebut agar tidak memberitahu Yuta. Akhirnya Yuta menahan diri tidak mendengar cerita Taeyong sampai ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

.

.

.

"Ahjumma," panggil Yuta pada penjual tteokbokki.

Bibi penjual menanggapinya dengan gumaman sambil menyiapkan pesanannya.

"Memangnya apa sih yang akan kita alami jika bertemu soulmate kita?" tanyanya.

Bibi penjual itu tertawa, "Berapa umurmu? Kau tidak tahu hal itu?"

"Ugh. Umurku 22 tahun ini." jawabnya.

"Dan kau tidak tahu hal itu?"

Yuta menggeleng, "Sudahlah, tolong jawab saja." pintanya.

Bibi itu tertawa lagi,"Dengarkan,"

"Iya."

"Jika kau bertemu soulmate-mu.."

"Iya? Terus?"

"Jangan memotong bicaraku atau aku tidak akan menjawabnya." Ucap bibi itu dengan kesal.

Yuta tertawa kecil, "Hehe."

"Kau akan merasakan panas pada tandamu jika kau bertemu soulmate-mu dan panas itu tidak akan hilang sebelum soulmate-mu menyentuhnya."

Mata Yuta membulat, "Menyentuh tanda ini?" tanyanya dengan reflek sambil memegang perpotongan leher dan bahunya.

Bibi itu mengangguk, lalu memberikan pesanan tteokbokki Yuta. Yuta lalu membayarnya.

"Terimakasih, Ahjumma!"

.

.

.

Yuta memilih menyantap tteokbokki yang sudah ia beli di sebuah taman yang ia lewati setiap ia akan pulang ke apartemennya. Ia memakannya dengan lahap lalu membeli sekaleng minuman di vending machine.

Menikmati angin sore yang sejuk, Yuta mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi di taman itu yang sebelumnya sudah ia duduki saat memakan tteokbokki. Namun, begitu ia menjatuhkan bokongnya di atas bangku, matanya bersitatap dengan mata seseorang yang sedang melakukan jogging dan melewatinya.

Yuta tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk. Jantungnya berdetak keras bagai orang yang berlari dan darahnya berdesir, membuatnya gemetar. Ia juga merasakan bagian antara leher dan bahunya sedikit demi sedikit mulai memanas.

"Aaa-ahh.."

Yuta memegangi tandanya yang terasa terbakar. Ia menunduk dalam dan mencoba menahan rasa panas itu. Matanya kemudian menyusuri isi taman untuk mencari orang tadi. Ia berpikir bahwa orang itulah penyebabnya karena hanya dia yang Yuta temui barusan. Tapi Yuta tak menemukannya lagi di taman itu.

Dimana orang itu?

Yuta kembali mencarinya dengan tatapan mata.

Orang itu! Soulmate-nya!

Dimana dia?

Tanda itu semakin panas dan merambat ke sekitarnya. Yuta melenguh tidak tahan, hampir ingin menangis. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan berdiri, berjalan mencari orang itu. Yuta berpikir, apakah orang itu merasakan rasa yang sama dengan apa yang ia alami? Jika iya, maka orang itu tidak akan jauh dari taman ini.

Beberapa langkah, Yuta sudah tidak sanggup. Rasa panas membakar membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan duduk terjatuh dengan lemas. Ia terisak sambil memegang tanda di perpotongan leher dan bahunya.

"Tolong... Panass..." lirihnya.

"Siapapun... Tolong..."

"Siapapun kau, soulmate-ku..."

Yuta melepas jaketnya, menampilkan dirinya dalam balutan kaos tanpa kerah yang menunjukkan perpotongan lehernya yang memerah dengan tanda yang mulai berbentuk bunga aster yang utuh dan memekar.

Sepasang kaki kemudian berhenti di hadapannya.

Yuta mendongak, menatap pada seorang pemuda tinggi dengan balutan baju training yang tadi bersitatap dengannya. Ia melirih, meminta tolong untuk pasangannya meredakan rasa panas luar biasa itu.

Pemuda itu berjongkok, menyamakan dirinya dengan Yuta. Pemuda itu menatap Yuta selama beberapa detik sebelum memajukan kepalanya untuk menyentuh perpotongan leher dan bahu Yuta. Tanda bunga aster itu pun ia kecup dengan lembut.

Yuta mendapati dirinya bisa bernapas lega saat rasa panas itu berangsur-angsur menghilang.

Pemuda itu kemudian membuka lengan bajunya, menampilkan lengannya yang memerah dengan tanda bunga aster di sana dan menyodorkannya pada Yuta yang reflek maju untuk mengecupnya.

Keduanya kemudian terdiam, saling menatap sambil menunggu rasa panas pada tanda masing-masing reda. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil sambil menyeka air mata di pipi Yuta.

"Are you okay?"

Yuta mengangguk pelan. Ia menatap wajah tampan di hadapannya tanpa berkedip.

"Aku Ji Hansol. Siapa namamu?"

"Yu-Yuta. Nakamoto Yuta."

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Yuta."

Yuta mengangguk.

"Yuta, karena kita adalah soulmate, untuk selanjutnya, mohon bantuannya..."

"Tentu.." Yuta tersenyum.

Senyuman itu pun dibalas oleh senyuman Hansol yang membuat Yuta menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Lalu tubuhnya ditarik kedalam pelukan Hansol. Yuta berkedip. Ia seperti merasakan rasa yang sama dengan apa yang ia rasakan dalam mimpinya.

Rasa nyaman yang tiada tandingnya.

Yuta tersenyum.

Ah, jadi ini...

Yuta mengerti rasa nyaman itu ternyata adalah pelukan yang diciptakan oleh soulmate-nya.

.

.

.

Fin.

Cerita ini pernah saya publish di wattpad

(◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


End file.
